Olympus Ever After
by MiriLaren
Summary: Gods have faded and have chosen demigods to take their place. Technically, second generation demigods. Please read.
1. Authors Note: READ!

disclaimer: I do not own anything made by Rick Riordan

Hey You Guys,

You might want to read this introduction to understand who the new gods and goddesses of Olympus are.

Back story, the Olympians (including Hades and Hestia) all faded. The gods all chose two of their kids to take their place, roman or greek alike. Hera blessed two mortals that have the sight and Artemis only had one of her Hunters take her place. Here are the stats:

Zeus- Jason and Skylar

Poseidon- Percy and Aqua

Hades- Hazel and Jewle

Apollo- Liam and Michael

Dionysus- Pollux and Sarah

Hephaestus- Leo and Nyssa

Hermes- Connor and Travis

Hera- Stephanie and Marcus

Artemis- Thalia

Aphrodite- Piper and Connor

Athena- Annabeth and Malcom

Persephone- Rose and Samantha

Demeter- Katie and Mary

Ares- Clarrise and Frank

Hestia- Anna

I know. Lots of knew campers. Oh, and Aqua is Sally and Poseidon's long lost daughter.

The reason Hestia only chose one demigod to take her place is because her other daughter was blessed. She was blessed by all the gods. Instead of Jason and Skylar ruling over the gods, they decided to make it her. Miri. Goddess of the Elements. Ruler of the Gods.

Also, in attempt to live as normal life as possible, all the gods lived in apartments in the building next to the Empire State, for obvious reasons, and send their kids to Camp Half- Blood when they turn twelve, if needed, sooner.

This story shall be told from third person. Enjoy!

The Author

~MiriLaren


	2. Prolouge

Prologue:

She stood in the dressing room of the church in New York. Even though she was a goddess now she wanted to have as normal wedding as possible. She stood there, daydreaming, as all her friends ran around her, fussing about her hair, her dress, and more. Daydreaming about the day it all began…

***end of flashback***

It was a normal summer day. Aquamarine was hanging out at the Long Island Beach. It had been a couple of months since the gods had faded and her dad had appointed her and her brother, Percy, God and Goddess of the Sea. She stood in the ocean feeling amazing when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to see her blond-haired blue-eyed boyfriend, Michael, God of the Sun, Music, Poetry, and Medicine. He also had taken his dad's place along with his brother, Liam. Even though they were gods now, they were still dating. All the rest of the gods were already married. Well, everyone but Miri.

"Hey Aqua," he said. Aqua had calmed the waves down so it was easier for him to stand.

"Hey Sunshine," She said grinning.

"Don't call me that!"

She just smiled. He put his hands in his pockets and started rocking on his feet. It was early in the morning so he and Liam probably just put the sun up.

She stood there, arms crossed over her chest.

He pulled a hand out of his pocket, and held it out toward her. She took it in her hand and opened his palm. It was a small box, perfect size for a ring. She slowly opened it revealing the ring.

It was a silver band with an aquamarine gem in the middle. "Will you marry me?" he whispered quietly. She threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest, crying. He took her chin and tilted her face towards his. "Will you?"

"Yes." And when they kissed, she knew it was the best day of her life.

***end of flashback***

"Aqua! Aqua!" Aqua shook out of her daydream and looked at Piper standing in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, good. I thought we were going to have to call Michael or someone. Anyway, I don't know what to add to your hair!" And as she messed with Aqua's waist length hair, she studied herself in the full length mirror.

Her wedding dress had two inch sleeves made of silk that slowly faded into a sea green. She fingered her sea green turtle earrings while looking at her long black hair which was put up in a half bun and some hair hanging down till her waist.

Most people would wear white pearls for their wedding but Aqua was more of a daddy's girl.

There was a slight knock on the door and Sally, her mom, walked in. "Aqua," she breathed. "Aqua, you look beautiful."

"Mom."

"Oh my gods, my little girl is getting married. I didn't even get to raise you like I raised Percy."

Aqua smiled at her aging mother. Then, Sally held out her palm. "I wanted to give you this." It was a bun clip. A sea green turtle. "Your father gave it to me before he left. All those years ago, before you were born."

"You wore it to Percy's wedding didn't you?"

"I did. Do you like it?"

Before Aqua could answer, I love it, Piper squealed, "It's perfect!" She suddenly looked ashamed and smiled sheepishly.

Sally wrapped her arms around her only daughter.

Just then, Thalia burst into the room in her blue bridesmaid dress and blue converse. Yes. Converse. She looked so out of place being only fifteen but really, inside, she was, like, in her late thirties. It was funny.

"Aqua! We need to line up!"

"Coming." Piper placed the turtle in my hair and we all hurried into our positions. Nobody accompanied me down the aisle that night. No father. I didn't have a father in my life anymore. She barely knew Paul and Poseidon was, well, yeah.

She barely remembered the night for it was so long but she does remember Michael's adorable face, Sally's encouraging look and her friends happy smiles. That was good enough for her.

**You like? Please review!**

**~MiriLaren**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was terrified. Absolutely terrified. He sat there on Olympus next to his wife, the goddess of Wisdom. She was as scared as he was. She was missing. His daughter was missing. Gone.

***line break***

Aqua sat on the sofa with her husband, Michael, and four year old Hali in her lap. Hali sat there, her sea blue eyes glued to the screen, occasionally moving to push her dirty blond hair out of her face. She was watching Discovery Channel, understanding every word the narrator was saying. She could understand because she was blessed by her aunt, Annabeth, the goddess of Wisdom.

Just then, Aqua heard a voice. Percy's, telling me to get to Olympus for an emergency meeting. She looked over at Michael. He had heard it too.

Aqua picked up Hali and placed her on the sofa next to her. "Hali, we'll be back okay? Mommy and daddy have to go to Olympus."

"'Kay."

And the Goddess of the Sea and the God of the Sun disappeared.

***line break***

Miri was the first one at Olympus. She always was considering she lived there. And when Percy and Annabeth had arrived she knew something was wrong.

Slowly people started appearing on their thrones.

When everyone came she rumbled thunder like she always did before a meeting.

Immediately, Connor and Travis started talking. "What is this? We were in the middle of the perfect prank. Speak. And do it fast. What was this meeting for?"

"No reason," Percy said sarcastically. But the twins didn't get it.

"WHAT? NO REASON? ARE YOU-"

Percy's sea green eyes flared. "My daughter's missing, okay? Sophia's GONE!"

There was a silence. Then everyone started talking at once. Only Miri was quiet until she said it. The only possibility. "Ogygia."

Everyone turned to her. "Ogygia. Sophia's in Ogygia. But one of you," she said looking at each of the gods, "put her there."

Everyone was silently blaming each other when Stephanie yelled out, "Oh yeah! I put her there!"

Percy groaned. "Why are you so much like Hera?"

"Oh, I don't know, because I was blessed by her?"

Miri rumbled thunder again. "All right, we got that figured out so now leave everyone. Go do whatever you were doing."

Everyone was about to leave when two ten year old twin girls walked in.

One girl had curly blond hair that stopped right under her shoulder with sea green eyes. The other had straight black hair in a braid down her back and warm blue eyes. Kierra and Diana Prior. Daughters of Michael and Aqua.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

"Girls," the sea goddess said. "What are you doing here."

"Looking around. Perci said she would show us around. There she is." Behind the twins was another girl about ten. She had black princess curls and startling grey eyes. Daughter of Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey." After some small talk the girls and gods left leaving Miri and Percy sitting there.

"Soooo," Percy said awkwardly. "You know how to surf?"

Miri's eyes changed from it's warm chocolate brown to a sea green. "Race ya." and the two gods raced to the sea.

***line break***

Aqua walked on the shore of Long Island beach in Camp Half- Blood with Michael, Kierra, Diana and Hali. It was a peaceful walk until they heard to people talking in the ocean. Percy and Miri. Surfing. Miri's eyes were a sea green as she surfed, her chocolate brown hair whipping in the wind.

Aqua reached into the water, pulling out a seashell then clipped her extremely long hair up. She ran into the ocean, a surfboard appearing under her and the three of them surfed.

This caught the whole camps attention and soon people were surfing others on. It was one of the best days ever.

**Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer. **

**In case you are wondering about Miri's eyes, they are chocolate brown and when she talks about ocean, sea green, the sky, lightning blue, and so on. Like her eyes change upon what she is doing or talking about. **

**Questions? PM me. **

**~MiriLaren**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sophia **opened** her eyes. She was lying in the sand somewhere. She was on an island. She brushed her short blond hair out of her eyes and noticed a boy was standing over her, watching. He looked about her age. Fourteen. He had olive skin, black hair that fell into his dark blue eyes. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and khaki shorts.

She stood up and brushed of her camp shirt.

She had been bouncing on the trampoline from one of the cabins, when she flew so high she couldn't see the ground anymore, and then, after cursing at Jason, lost conciousness.

"Hi." She had forgotten there was a boy here.

She took his out streched hand and shook. "Hey."

"Who're you?"

"Sophia Jackson."

He sucked in his breath. "Your dad is Percy?"

"Yeah, why?" She was confused on why this topic effected him.

"Nothing, um, so how is life outside here. Ogygia."

"Wait. This is Calypso's island?"

"You know Calypso?"

"Yeah, she's Leo, god of blacksmiths', wife."

"God?"

"Yeah, don't you know? The gods faded years ago and demigods took their place."

"So they're all gods now. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, everyone."

"Yeah," Sophia replied. "Plus lot's of other people."

"They're gods and they didn't free me." He was getting angry, not mad. Disappointed.

"Wait." She needed to know. "Who are you?"

"I think I should introduce myself."

"Yeah."

He looked at her, his blue eyes full of hate.

"Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades."

***line break***

Diana smiled at her twin sister. Kierra was jumping up and down in their cabin, her curly blond hair bouncing, going of about her favorite book series.

The two stayed in their dad's old cabin. The old Apollo cabin. They would have taken the Poseidon but Perci and Sophia took that. You stayed with your siblings in one of your parents' old cabin.

"...and then they're making a movie about it! It better be good or I will hunt down that director and stab him. Then I'll get Mary to charm speak the government that I didn't do anything. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Then I'll..." Diana zoned her out again.

Mary Grace was Jason and Piper's daughter. Mary's brother, Charlie, was fourteen. Sophia's age. The two stayed in the Aphrodite cabin, much to Charlie's dismay.

Diana, Kierra, Perci, and Mary were best friends. They always teased Sophia that she liked Charlie.

Just then, Perci ran into the cabin. "Kierra, Diana, guess what guess what guess what?"

Kierra stopped jumping and looked at her friend. "What?"

Perci smiled. "Sophia came back. She said something about a boy and going to the gods and then left to Olympus."

Diana smiled. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

*****line break*

Annabeth sat in Olympus with all the gods. Stephanie had called a meeting.

"What do you need Stephanie?" Piper groaned. "I was in the middle of ruining a girl's love life!"

Everyone looked at her funny.

"I mean working."

"Well, you see," Stephanie said eyeing Annabeth and Percy. "I am pleased to inform you tha-"

The doors to the throne 'room' slammed open. A girl with blond hair in a bob cut and sea green eyes walked in.

"Sophia!"

Everyone smiled at her. She however did not looked pleased. "Who's Nico Di Angelo?"

The smile faded from everyone. Percy started wringing his hands. "He was a, friend."

"You do now he's angry as Hades at you right?"

"Don't worry, Sophia," Miri said softly. "We will free him."

"Why is Nico on Calypso's island?" Sophia looked at her father.

"After the Gaea war," Leo started. "The gods let us each have a wish. I ,of course, wished for Calypso to be removed of the island. The gods said that someone needed to take her place so Nico used his wish to take her place and is now on Ogigya."

"But you're all gods," Sophia pleaded. "Free him."

"We will," said Percy.

"Now."

"You will not tell me what to do." Percy had started glowing but Sophia didn't seem to care.

"You're my dad."

Percy got of his throne, shrinking to human size, and walked towards his daughter,trident in hand. Sophia's shirt started burning.

"Percy." Piper put such force in her words the god closed his eyes and took a step back. Just as Sophia sheilded her eyes, he erupted into sea green flames.

Aqua muttered something along the lines of 'make sure he doesn't blow up the ocean' and she too left.

"Leave." Annabeth said. Sophia tembled at her gaze and nodding slightly left.

"Guys!" Sophia's voice rang throughout the throne 'room'.

"Girls." Michael's goice was dangerously calm.

Four girls walked in. Perci, Mary, Kierra and Diana. "Gotta go. Bye!" And they made a run for it.

Just then, Piper looked like she was going to burst. She was bouncing in her seat.

"Piper?" Jason asked.

"We should have a ball!" She blurted.

Annabeth cocked her head. "Why'd you get that idea all of a sudden?"

"I don't know! We should have a ball. A Fall Ball! And then one for Thanksgiving, then Christmas, then New Years, then Valentines Day! Then-"

"Piper," Miri said calmly. "We won't have a ball for every holiday. How about a fall ball, then one for Christmas and we'll worry about next year next year."

"Sure! Connor. Travis. Of you go and tell all the cute demigods about the Fall Ball. This Friday. Oh my gods, I need to start planning." And the goddess left in a burst of pink dust.

Jason shook his head. "Once an Aphrodite, always an Aphrodite."

And Connor and Travis left, thier laugh echoing through Olympus.

*line break*

Lilia Valdez sat in Bunker Nine, fiddling with random stuff her dad had creating, while quietly humming to herself when she heard voices coming from camp. Connor and Travis.

She raced out and stopped to see the brothers smiling at Camp Half Blood.

"No need for formalities." They said at the same time with horrible british accents.

Then they switched to country "We just wanted to tell y'all that Pipa, goddess o' love, is holdin' a ball. A fall ball This Frida at Olympus. Peace!" And they were gone.

Lilia started towards Sophia, one of her best friends at camp. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go shop-" She was cut of by the quadruple devils. That was their nickname for Mary, Perci, Kierra and Diana.

"Sophia!" Perci pleaded. "Can we go shopping with you. Please please please please please!"

"All right," Sophia laughed and turned to Lilia. "You can come too."

Just then, Charlie came up to Sophia. "Um, can we, uh, gofor a walk?" Sophia smiled.

"Sure." Lilia watched as the two of them walked along the beach, hand in hand.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around. It was Samuel Rodriguez. Son of Clarrise.

"Hey Sammy."

"Hi Lilia, um, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me."

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! "Of course." And just like that, Lilia couldn't wait for the Fall Ball.


	5. AN: read

**Hey Guys, **

**so I'm in eighth grade this year and school is getting like a lot more homework and I'm only allowed to come on fanfic like a little bit. I will most likely be posting next on Thanksgiving. **

**I am definitely continuing Frozen Love. I'm almost done, so please don't unfollow.**

**Purple Eyes I'm probably not continuing. If I get at least ten reviews on this 'chapter' I will. **

**Olympus Ever After I might continue. It depends but for now, its on hold. **

**Please don't unfollow anything, this is all because of school. **

**Love y'all,**

**~MiriLaren**


End file.
